Evolution
by Opticblast
Summary: Haunted by his past Scott Summers struggles to cope with daily life. When refuge is offered to him from a certain professor he is led down a path that he didn't expect. however, as his mutant ability awakens with in him he is faced with accepting his reality. Believing he is a curse than an asset can professor X free his mind and convince the young man that he is more than a curse.


Disclaimer: I do not own x-men

A/N: Hello...this is my x-men story. I was confused on how Scott summers origin story, there is two different versions that were given to me so I went with what I thought would fit in my story. I improvised. Well first fic. The story will tell.

Evolution-prologue

The plane shook violently as the experienced pilot fought for control of his plane. Doing all he could to survive. He gritted his teeth as he managed to dodged the barrage of lasers that seem to rain upon the jet. He dared a glance back at precious cargo behind him. His wife desperately searching for a parachute, a life line among the chaos. Looking through compartments she prayed she would find something.

"Mom, I want MOM!"

The young woman awkwardly came to comfort her nephew. Everyone let out a scream as the jet lurched harshly to the side knocking the small family to the right side of the jet.

"Kathrine!" Her husband called out to her.

The tone in her husbands voice told her that something was terribly wrong she scrambled up to the cockpit her eyes widening at the mountain terrain barrelling in front of them.

"Oh my God Christopher." she stated in shock as a new breed of fear rose in her.

"Aunt Kathrine!"

The call of her nephew's voice drew her attention back to her where he stood who had miraculously found what she had been praying for. She hurried back to him.

"Alex! Hurry, bring it to me sweetheart." Kathrine encouraged as she made her way back to the youngest child.

The blond boy did, handing the life line to his aunt. She cupped the side of his cheek before rushing over to her other nephew who had remained frozen in his spot by the door. Reaching over to him she gently grasped his hand.

"Scott sweetie...listen to me. Everything will be alright. You need to put this on." she said not giving him a choice as she physically forced the parachute on his back.

"Aunty...Kathrine! I can't I.." Scott stammered out as he felt the parachute fastened securely in place.

Kathrine reached out to Alex pulling him beside his older brother. Holding them protectively in her arms as a loud boom ripped through the cabin. Both children clutching their aunt in fear as the plane heaved downward the turbulence reminding them the impending doom.

"We've caught fire!" Christopher yelled out as an alarm filled the plane adding to the panicked situation.

"Hurry Kathrine!"

Kathrine knelt down as best she could to look the boys in the eyes. Tears wetting there faces. She cupped the side of their cheeks as before looking over at Scott.

"Scott honey we've talked about what happens in an emergency I want you to take your brother in your arms like this." she ordered as she forced Alex in to Scott's arms.

"But we've never done it!" Scott cried out as his aunt dragged them over to the emergency door.

"You pull the cord Scott not to soon or too late.. Half way. Remember. You have too be brave, both of you." Kathrine recited her heart shattering as she opened the emergency door of the plane.

The cabin filling with wind as it wrapped around them. She stared at her children drawing her into her loving embrace one last time.

"I love you both sooo much. Take care each other." she sobbed out as the children did the same. She hurriedly placed Alex firmly in Scott's arms making sure the straps were tight around both of them.

"Mom! Please!"

The plane groaned and lurched again. Kathrine parted from her sons and without another word she brought her sons to the edge of the plane. Suddenly nothing was below their feet plummeting through the sky. Both screaming in terror as their fate was rudely thrust in their hands. A roar was heard followed by a boom.

In their decent Scott had a death grip on Alex as they tumbled and flipped through the air crying out as debris rained above them. Heart in his throat he didn't even hear his younger brothers cry. Alex wide eyed remembered his aunt's words.

"Scott! Pull the cord! Scott!" he yelled.

Scott felt numb paralyzed with fear. His mind numb. 'You have to be brave...take care of each other.'

"SCOTT!" Alex screamed.

With that. Scott snapped out of his trans and reached and pulled the cord but found it was already pulled and the shoot released. They were jerked upward by the force.

"Hang on Alex!" Scott stated as he tried to spot a place to land.

His search was unexpectedly ended as something tore through the shoot and sent them spiralling out of control. Fighting for all it was worth the last thing the boys saw was a flash of red,the ground rushing up to greet them...then darkness.

Scott shot forward in his bed a strangled scream barely caught in his throat. His body damp with sweat gasping he raised a hand to his forehead the familiar sharp stab of pain greeted him. Wincing slightly he let out a shaky breath as his heart rate slowed. Lowering his hand as he forced the nightmare out of his mind. After another moment he looked over at his bedside clock.

"Shit!"

He threw the covers away from his body and hurried out of bed. Swiftly he gathered his wits together. He managed to have a record breaking shower, grabbing a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt he got dressed. Snatching his back pack He stuffed his barely finished homework and books. Running down the stairs he dropped his bag by the door grabbing his navy blue sneakers.

"Scott! Scott you haven't had breakfast a voice called from the kitchen.

"I can't I'm late for school." Scott called back as he tied his left shoe.

A woman walked in holding out a small bag. "Lunch would be good."

"I have money." Scott answered finishing his job on the other sneaker.

The woman walked over putting the small bag in his back pack. "Better to save your money when you have good food going to waste."

Scott straightened looking at his foster parent. "I'm not allowed to eat your food."

"Scott..don't be stubborn."

The teen took the back pack from her. "Pointing out Ted's rules remember."

The woman frowned at the memory from the previous night. Her husband was more pitbull than human. "He was just tired."

"Whatever. I have to go."

"Have a...she never finished her good bye as her foster son was out the door and gone... "Good day."

Scott pulled open the door to his history class. Dashing in the room in time to take his seat at his desk as the teacher walked in.

"Pushing it close Scott. If you ran like that in PE you wouldn't be failing gym."

Scott glanced behind him at the teen behind him. Scott smirked. Then turned his attention back to the teacher.

"Good morning class. We will be continuing our lesson on ancient Egypt. I trust you all did your homework."

"Yes, Ms. Danvers." the class answered.

"Good lets begin."

By the time recess came around Scott was exhausted. The pain in his head persistent as he took a seat under the tree. He let out a sigh leaning his head back as he closed his eyes. The gentle breeze a comfort as it seemed to cool him down. Enjoying the over cast day. Grateful it wasn't sunny.

"Hey Scott."

At the sound of the sweet voice he cracked open his eyes to look at the brunette standing front of him.

"Oh..Hi Megan."

"Can I sit with you?" she asked running a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I guess."

The girl frowned slightly as Scott once more leaned his head against the tree. "Scott are you ok?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Well, you seem really run down lately." she said as she sat beside him.

"I just haven't been sleeping really good."

Megan smiled softly taking his hand in hers. "You can always talk to me you know that right?"

"Of course."

Scott looked at her and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. Scott by far was the cutest guy in school every girl wanted him. The cut of his auburn hair always made girls weak in the knees as it fell slightly above his brow. His blue star eyes had girls swoon. He was everything they wanted in appearance but... his demeanour was lacking. How she peeked his interest was a surprise to her but..he was hard to connect with.

"PE's today ready for it?"

Scott shrugged. "Not really hate it."

"Everyone does but still have to do it. Maybe we can do it together." 

With that Scott got to his feet. "Not the best idea."

Slightly hurt she too got to her feet. "How so?"

Scott looked at her. "Just isn't. I'm a bad luck charm."

"Scott..." 

"We better get going." Scott concluded leaving her there to trail behind him.

Scott jumped up on the rope pulling himself up racing against his fellow student to the top to touch the rail. As he got mid way he slowed, his mind flashing back to that gut wrenching memory the student beside him blew passed him. As the student reached the top Scott's hold released as the pressure in his head increased dramatically causing him to gasp out, he then let out yelp as he fell with a hard thud on the mat below.

A whistle blew telling everyone to stop. Scott blinked squeezing his eyes shut as he counted to ten as the pain ebbed away slowly and the burning subsided. Cracking open his eyes he looked up at the face staring down at him. The instructor stepped forward holding out his hand.

Scott reluctantly grabbed it has he was hauled to his feet the instructor shook his head slightly.

"Scott you are yet to reach the top. Ten laps around the track and full sprint got it?"

"But..." Scott began but thought it best to get it done.

He broke through the small group and head outside to the track. Stopping he pinched the bridge of his nose. The pressure constantly there. Taking a deep breath he made his way to the track as he came to the line he was brought to the attention of rain starting to fall. He came up to the start line he looked over at the bench where his instructor stood with a nod and a blow of the whistle Scott took off. Each step was driven by the memory that plagued him, what disturbed him the most was the red light where did it come from. Did his brother suffer or die instantly? He should have reacted quicker. Did he pull the cord? His memory was choppy, hazy, it either angered him or filled him with anguish.

He ran faster as the rain turned from a drizzle to a downpour. He was on lap seven when the pain in his head intensified causing him to abruptly stop. He let out a pained yell as he staggered a few steps before collapsing completely on the track. It was like a searing knife slowly bored into his head. He brought both hands to his face riving in pain.

"SCOTT! Scott!" the instructor was instantly by his side kneeling beside hist student.

Scott breathing hitched in his chest then as instantly it had ravaged his body the pain suddenly eased away. His body relaxed with each passing second.

"Scott? Scott can you hear me?"

Scott lowered his hands from his face . With support he weakly sat up. "Yeah..I"

The instructor cried out has he suddenly found himself with a unconscious teen in his arms.

A/N:...


End file.
